triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
A Shot in the Dark
Drink of the Night The Very Bloody Mary Sponsor(s) Cantrip candles (TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) Announcements * Check out the youtube archive here * A moderator position is open, the link is here * The current bits bar reward is: Thick Skin, +5 AC for 1 minute * Wednesday is GIl's birthday, hound him on twitter The Story * Hyllenae and Dawnash are riding back to the others. There were ladders being hoisted up to the rear of the keep * There are 5 members of the Keep loading up the trebuchet. The master asks what they are doing. Dawnash says they need a trebuchet and his friend has an idea. The master thinks it is an absurd idea. Trixie informs him that they are also not asking. He is about to tear into them before being cut off by Ozebren telling him that he is giving them permission. They begin to unload the rock in the trebuchet * Everyone has to roll a d20. * Dawnash lets Hyllenae get into the trebuchet first, then gets between her legs, puts her arms around him, looks into her eyes, and says, "Let's f*cking do this". She and Amalthea are confused * Jingles learns of Dawnash's slow fall ability, but it may not be enough * Jingles ties a papoose for mugsy. They will be shot about 500 meters. * Danica comes up and asks if they are ready. Dawnash reminnds her that they are kin, he looks to the man who doubted them and tells him to remember them when he survives and sees his kids * They are shot off. Jingles casts Feather Fall on Hyllenae, Amalthea, Camille, and Dorian. He grabs Trixie tight as he continues to fall, having to wait 6 seconds to cast it again 10 feet before they hit the ground. Trixie hits him and says she is going to kill him * Everyone stands up, Dawnash and Hyllenae walk against the crowd. Camille brings her head up after being scared and goes up to Morbarom, who is happy to see they survived. He moves forward saying he has work to do. * They wonder where Jingles and Trixie landed. Dawnash thanks Jingles for the bravery and says that he will not forget * Amalthea looks around for where they can rest, she finds an outcropping. * The party discusses the catapult and what to do, whether to investigate it or to rest. They are going to get into the wagon and have Mugsy pull them so they can rest in the cart. They take a short rest on the way. Dorian reads on the way * Hyllenae uses Augury to ask Athena what she knows about that ballista. She find out that it is a constructed object, they could pretty easily move it, if they needed to. * They will be headed to Alta. They could take a longer rest before leaving, but they are in the middle of a desolated landscape. Jingles is concerned that this may be one of their only chances to see one of these catapults and how it works * Trixie asks if they can send Princess. Dawnash is confused as to why they would send a cat. Trixie nods and Princess turns into his imp form. Dawnash is scared. He disappears, for everyone but Dawnash. Dawnash thinks that they will have a hoard of creatures with them soon * The vase and rug are in the bag of holding * Trixie sits down and goes down to the ground and looks through Princess's eyes * The trip will be at about 2 and a half weeks * (Break) * Princess lands and sees the large, demonic ballista in front of him. There is a bump in the cart, but looking back, there is only recently disturbed earth. This seems to be similar to the path of an earth crawler. There is another of the disturbances. Dawnash shakes Trixie back * Dawnash jumps out of the wagon and touches the ground to see if he can sense anything. It seems to have stopped underneath him. He starts to tell them that they survived an entire army of demonic cultists, in the middle of it, he is attacked * Dawnash gets bit, almost dropping from the damage, flung in the air and knocked prone * Trixie misses with her Eldritch Blasts * Initiative ** Camille runs up and bites the crawler ** The crawler takes its whole turn getting up ** Jingles back peddles a bit and fires a Firebolt at the crawler's head ** Trixie casts Hex on the crawler, then uses Eldritch Blast ** Dawnash misses his first attack, then uses Blurry of Flows to hit it a few more times. The Crawler's blood is slightly darker than SUnny D ** Amalthea uses Belana's blade and her ice knife to hit it. The crawler is looking not great ** Hyllenae goes to flank the crawler, but misses ** Camille attacks and crits on the crawler and takes it down, it starts burrowing back into the ground ** Everyone sets up for the creature to come back up ** The crawler comes back up and get hit with a Firebolt, Eldritch Blasts, then Amalthea stabs it * Trixie puts her vision back to Princess who is opening a crate. He sees the catapult and knows that it would dissipate if they stopped concentrating on it. She pulls him back and he lands on the crawler and pulls some of the meat to eat, then offers it to Dawnash, who takes it and eats it noting that, "you are not truly friends with someone until you share a meal with them." * Dawnash pulls off of one of the plates, trying to give it to Jingles as a breastplate. Amalthea takes off the entire headpiece that may be able to be made into some armor. Dawnash tries to take as much meat as possible, getting 6 pounds of meat, Amalthea gets 11 pounds * Jingles tries to find the most direct route to Alta, Mugsy starts to pull the cart again * The fields of conflict is where the nations have agreed to put all of their conflicts there to save innocent civilian lives and property, it has been used for eons and eons. The last known war was 1,000 years ago * They will come up on The Garden of Swords, where swords protrude from the ground, within the Fields of Conflict * Dawnash tries to use Amalthea's ice dagger to preserve the meat, it can cool 8 lbs of meat * Dawnash talks to Dorian about what's going on, he has been researching a demon lord Borzaben who was summoned before and fought with Urial. Sindes was a seat of power, far to the south, that he wanted. Urial was powerful enough that a new religion was formed. * Dawnash tells him of a temple that they found to one of those temples, where they found a necromancer and lich, who gave them good information. * The town neighboring the are had tales and folklore to prevent kids from wandering too far. * Dawnash thinks about Ada and takes out the songbook she gave him, looking over one of the songs and trying it * He hears a familiar voice in his head, saying that she sees he is practicing again. Ada is speaking to him. They are taking most of their fish for the war effort. He feels that hell is coming. He tells her of the problems with the cultists and the artifacts. He tells her that they are headed to Alchemon. She is looking something up, she just had an inkling. They miss each other. She asks him if he wants to play one more song together, telling him to follow along. She tells him to think of Alchemon. He says the name and then disappears, leaving the rest to sleep and the watch unmanned. Quotations "Terrorize him with blessings and well wishes." Guillermo @ 15:50 "Do you trust me?" Jingles "Yes" Trixie "...You shouldn't" Adam @ 31:04 "You MF'er, you just stole a green bean from me. We're going to break!" Gil @ 1:25:00